Bleared Perspectives
by aNGELIC mURDER
Summary: Winds of change are flying around Hogwarts when the Malfoys gain a postion on staff. Friendships are tested and relationships formed and broken. One thing is for certain, no secrets will remain burried this year.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Merlin the year just started

Title: Cherry  
>Rating: 16 and up<br>Warnings: Slash, anti-trio (Sort of), pro Malfoy's, anti-Weasley's(sort of), Creature-fic, AU  
>Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or money making form own Harry Potter or any characters attached to that name they belong solely to their creator and publisher I just borrow them for fun.<br>Notes: "talking" 'Thinking'

HP&DM

Harry potter was happy for the beautiful day because it reflected his mood. It was the end of summer vacation and most children were tiredly shuffling towards platform nine and three quarters, their parents pushing them to walk faster. In Harry's case he was running towards the magical barrier that separated Platform nine and three quarters from the rest of Kings Cross, eager to escape his horrible relatives for another year. His mammoth uncle kept the 'normal' members of his family near the curb; he didn't even wait for the boy to leave before he drove the rest of the family off.

After passing through the invisible barrier, Harry Potter, Savoir of the Wizarding World, did a quick scan of the crowd looking for the familiar sea of gingers and a frizzy head of hair that would indicate the Weasley clan and one of his best friends Hermione Granger. After a second scan, he found them on the far end of the station; their group seemed smaller than before but not as depressed as they had been at the beginning of the summer. He made a move towards them before he heard a familiar drawl coming from the other side of a nearby column. .

"Draco this is not another of your games, you must take it seriously."

The Patriarch of the Malfoy family stood tall and proud next to his son, cane in hand and platinum blond hair tied in a ribbon at the base of his skull. His skin was paler than usual but managed to glitter in the sun. His face was set in a frown and he seemed stressed. Harry was surprised to see him. After he was thoroughly disgraced in his trial during Harry's sixth year, he was sure the elder Malfoy wouldn't show his face in public again. The Boy Hero made himself as comfortable as possible and continued spying on the two Malfoys.

"Yes Father, I understand" The younger replied, designer robes as immaculate as ever, his pose mirroring his father's.

"Just getting close to him is not enough, you do not have much time left" The elder Malfoy scanned the area before returning his gaze to his son. 'Getting close to who? Just what is Malfoy up to this year?' Harry frowned a little at the thought before focusing again on the conversation between father and son. He inched forward a bit hoping his trolley wouldn't give him away with a squeak.

"Father, I am well aware of how much time we have left but it is not a problem" The younger Malfoy countered, pulling himself up and squaring his shoulders as if in preparation for a fight. The elder Malfoy frown's deepened, "See that it isn't Draco" After scanning the area once more, the two Malfoys left, going in opposite directions and leaving the boy who lived to his thoughts. 'What in hell could the Malfoys want that they need to get very so fast?'

"People who listen in on others' conversations hear no good of themselves" Harry whirled around, his normally messy hair flying in the air as his glasses slipped down his nose. "Malfoy" He spat, taking in a good look at the boy in front of him. Malfoy had grown over the summer; he was now at least five feet eleven inches to Harry's five feet five inches. His hair was longer too and reached him mid-back while his features had lost all their left over baby fat and was just angles and planes. "Potter"

Was it Harry or did Malfoy just purr his name? He decided to ignore that odd thought and move on "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry drew himself up to his full height, reaching for his wand that was tucked away in his belt. "I could ask you the same question Harry" Malfoy drawled but it had none of its usual malice and seemed… flirty? Or maybe Harry was losing it. He looked at Malfoy again; playfulness swimming in his eyes that he had never seen before and why was he suddenly so close to Harry now? The raven was sure the blond had been a good foot away before. Yup Harry was definitely losing it.

"Hey! Harry!" Harry turned in the direction of his name, seeing his two best friends waving at him and fighting the flow of the crowd to get to him. "Damn, its Weasel and his little girlfriend, see you around Harry" With a wink Draco- 'Malfoy!'- left; robes bellowing as he headed towards the train.

"Hey! Harry!" Ron Weasley shouted as he clapped his friend on the back. Harry staggered forward only to be caught by Hermione Granger in fierce hug. "Oh Harry how are you? We've missed you" She said, her ample bosom cutting off what little air her hug did not. "Air!" He managed to rasp before his face started to turn blue. "Oi Malfoy didn't give you a hard time did he?" Ron asked, blue eyes turning darker at the thought of Malfoy junior. Harry shook his head and righted himself, taking note of that fact that both his friends were now a head taller than he was. Life was so unfair. "Nah, mate that ferret wasn't giving me any trouble"

"That's good Harry but really, you're an adult now! You and Malfoy should really put aside your differences. Be the bigger man and offer up a truce for the last year of school" Hermione was in her lecturing mode now and nothing besides a good book or the warning whistle of the Hogwarts express was going to stop her. Ron smiled at the smaller teen as his girlfriend launched into another speech about 'Putting the past in the past'. To add to the effect she had her hands on her hips in style reminiscent of Molly Weasley.

At the Hogwarts Express' shrill whistle she blinked "Oh dear we'll be late c'mon you two!" she reached for Ron, who blushed pink and began a swift trek towards the rest of the Weasley family. Harry just shook his head at his two best friends before swivelling his trolley and heading off after them. It was a struggle to catch up to Ron and Hermione who had everything packed aboard the train already. "Hey let me help you out there" Before Harry could respond a tall, shaggy headed stranger already had his Trolley by the handle bar and was setting a fast peace towards the Express.

"Umm thanks" Harry said, jogging to keep up with the stranger's strides. "No problem; I saw your friends leave you behind back there and couldn't help myself. I was always a sucker for a damsel in distress"

He smiled at some distant object while fingering a pendant around his neck. Harry was about to tell the man he was no damsel when he felt a chill run down his spine. Suddenly, they came to a stop in front of the train and the strange man was staring at him.

"I'm not a girl" Harry said, remembering the earlier comment but the taller man seemed not to hear. 'Or he could be ignoring me'

"Well it was fun and all but I have to go now; can't keep the shop closed all day"

Harry blinked; stunned at the speed with which they reached the Express. "Thanks again for helping me out back there"

"Think nothing of it, glad to help someone in need" He smiled at the 'Boy Who Lived' and watched as he boarded the train. Harry turned to inquire his new acquaintance's name ignoring the shivers that ran down his spine despite the warm day. "Oh wait I never got…" but he seemed to vanish into thin air "well that's strange, even for wizards" He turned back and started heading for a compartment, trying to ease his newly acquired headache as he went.

"Harry!"

"Oi! Harry! Wait up!"

The 'Golden Boy' turned around and was surprised to see his friends coming up behind him panting and sweating. "Ron, Hermione? What are guys doing back there?"

"What are we doing back here? When we took off we noticed you weren't behind us and when we looked around, POOF! You were on the Express with some bloke." Ron replied, nearly taking Harry's head off with a wild swing of his arm. "Oops sorry Harry" He grinned apologetically as the 'Boy Hero' shook his head in acceptance. "Anyway we searched all over for you mate and to think you were off chatting up some friend while 'Mione and I thought you were lost or kidnapped or something"

"Was he a friend of yours Harry?" Hermione asked, ushering the two boys towards the middle of the train, looking for an empty compartment and ending up scaring away a couple of second years. "No, just some random person" Harry replied, feeling a little unease rising in him. He tried to turn the conversation away from the mysterious stranger and decided to bring up what he overheard earlier.  
>"Hey guys, I think Malfoy's making his move this year!" He said, directing his statement more to the robust redhead, knowing he would get quick support. "Ah ha! I knew that ferret would have something planned," Ron exclaimed a blended look of triumph and disgust swimming in his eyes. He turned to his best friend of seven years and inquired more about the plan.<p>

"I overheard him and his dad talking about plans to get close to someone this year" Harry whispered, drawing more of Ron's attention and causing Hermione to roll her eyes. "That sneaky ferret!"

Inwardly Harry smiled; he could always count on Ron for a distraction. Meanwhile Hermione groaned before exclaiming loudly "Would you two just give it rest! The war ended two years ago and the Malfoys have been proclaimed innocent of most of their charges! Even if Lucius Malfoy had a secret dark plan there's no way Hogwarts would allow him to enter so he could enact it." At the end of her speech her face was red and some of her frizzy hair had gone wild.

"Erm 'Mione" Harry started, eyes a little wide as he stared at the Head Girl "What are you talking about?" Ron finished; a cloudy look hiding in the corner of his eyes.

"Honestly Ronald! Don't you read the papers? It's all over the news, look!" Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a three week old edition of 'The Prophet'. The front read big and bold taking up two lines 'Former Death Eater Getting His Just Deserts? Or A New Wave Of Dark Wizards Rising?' The title was interesting, to say the least but the article, written by 'William Bobette', was a lot more eye opening than its title.

'Former Death Eater and right hand man of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' Lucius Mafoy was released earlier this day the eighth of August 1998 because of an appeal made towards the Wizengom for a shorter sentence in Azkaban a year ago today. He was found guilty when tried two years earlier and was given life imprisonment, stripped of most of political standing in the eyes of the court and charged a hefty fine of seven hundred and sixty-three thousand galleons to be paid off to the victims of Death Eater attacks.

'He spent a year in the Wizard Prison trying to appeal while goblins check his holdings. In the middle of July 1997, after exhausting nearly all avenues available to him, Lucius Malfoy stood trail once again, he appealed for a sentence severed and five years community service, paying five thousands galleons monthly to the rebuilding of homes and other buildings for the widows and orphans of the war at the advice of his Legal Wizard. His case was dismissed to the eight of August 1997 where he was granted his appeal. Today he has finished his incarceration in Azkaban and is expected to begin his stay at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry under the guard of Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. When confronted about his thoughts on the sentence the former Death Eater had nothing to say.

'In this reporter's humble opinion this 'Punishment' isn't harsh enough nor is it truly punishing Mr. Malfoy but the children who attend Hogwarts. He and his cohorts are responsible for more than half of the war's widows and orphans; Most of the who will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Continued on page 3.'

BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed; causing Hermione to quietly cast a few silencing spells while giving him a look. Harry stared at the article a little longer; he couldn't believe the words he was reading. 'Malfoy Sr. at Hogwarts, what next? Bellatrix teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts?' He turned the paper over, looking through the rest of the articles it offered. It was mostly a collection of Death Eater trails, and some advertisements.

During the train trip, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Seamus and Dean, found their way into the compartment making it a little crowded before Ron and Hermione left to attend to their duties. Other than the little small talk and Ginny's attempts to grab at Harry's crotch, not much happened for the rest of the ride.

HP&DM

The Great Hall was filled with chatter as old friends met up, siblings worried over siblings and gossip was being spread. The sorting had been quick and almost every first year was sorted quickly into either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. A few students who were sorted into Slytherin were actually booed at and the perpetrators were forced into silence. After the sorting, Harry passed his gaze over the staff table and realized that there were two empty seats. "Hey guys" He said, trying to gain his best friends' attention, only to find out that they were a little wrapped up in each other. Headmaster Dumbledore stood to deliver the traditional beginning of year speech. He went through the yearly warnings of going into the forbidden forest and the curfew. "And this year, I am pleased to announce that we have a new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher who, I am sad to say, is not-" In the middle of his speech the doors of the Great Hall banged open to reveal Malfoy Sr. and his wife. They both strode purposely towards the staff table, heads held high as their robes bellowed behind them in a way that would do the Severus Snape proud.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, I am happy that you can make it, I trust that all is well?" The Malfoys stopped in front of the Great Hall's Staff table and bowed slightly to the Headmaster. "Yes, all is well." Replied Narcissa, before she and her husband moved to take their seats at the table. "Yes, as I was saying, our new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher" Dumbledore gestured in the Malfoys direction. "Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy." She stood and bowed slightly to the mostly shell shocked students of Hogwarts before regaining her seat. "And our new addition, an Assistant Professor, if any of our returning students remember last year's fiascos that were reminiscent of the former Misters Weasley." There were many groans going around the Great Hall. Harry shivered. Last year was bad. The staff and students at the school were a little – overzealous – in their celebrations and most of the year was spent in either the hospital wing or trapped in dorms. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to glow brighter for a short second; he didn't seem to mind last year's disaster. "Mr. Malfoy, while he severs his sentence, will be acting as an Assistant Professor should anything disastrous happen. Now, tuck in"

A soft blanket of murmurs fell over those who had gathered as they processed the information; sure the Malfoys had defected to the light but were they really fit to teach? The students dug into their meal, glancing towards the staff table every now and then for suspicious behaviour. The Malfoys ate silently, every now and then catching eyes with a student they caught staring before the shamed faced student turned back to his meal.

Ron slammed his hand down on the desk, exclaiming with his mouth filled with Sheppard's pie "This is outrageous! They shouldn't be letting Death Eaters into the school." A few Gryffindors moved their heads to avoid being hit by the large pieces of pie flying from Ron's mouth.

"Ron didn't you read the article I gave you?" Hermione asked with a steely edge to her voice. "I- uh, that is... but Hermione! They're Malfoys!" At this point Harry joined the discussion.

"And they're Death eaters! Remember when Malfoy's dad put the diary in Ginny's cauldron! What makes you think he doesn't have a more nefarious plot ready for this year?" Harry whispered. Hermione started at her friend and boyfriend. Her gobsmack expression was accentuated by her fizzy hair and the silence of the Patil twins behind her.

"Harry James Potter! Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She whispered, seemingly in a trance. "I expected much more from you. How could you say that after everything they've done for the war! Narcissa Malfoy was one of our spies and Dumbledore testified on their behalf! Not to mention Lucius Malfoy's defection to the light at the Department of Mysteries!" With every sentence both boys shrank further back into the benches as Hermione's voice carried over the quiet area on the Gryffindor table. "Just wait until your mother hears about this Ronald and do not expect me to help you with any homework until both of you get over your bias of the Malfoy family!" She turned back to her meal, muttering angrily while the Great Hall looked on in awe. Rarely does one see anyone, much less a muggle born, stand up in defence of the Malfoy family.

HP&DM

To the summer logged students of Hogwarts, Monday morning came too fast and the bright sun was a mockery of the typical Monday blues. Each second year and up students slowly made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast while the first years awaited further instructions from Professor McGonagall. Most the students were stilling trying to sleep their way through breakfast when a life changing event was set in motion. The Great Hall was half full when Draco Malfoy got up from the half filled Slytherin table and moved with predatory grace towards the Gryffindor table. From his trajectory, it was clear that he intended to go towards the 'Boy Hero'

He stopped behind the Golden Trio, his mere presence causing the already sluggish conversation to ground to a halt around them. The trio finally looked up after they released the now quiet Great Hall was echoing their whispered conversation back at them. Harry was the first to react; he turned in his seat to confront the blonde. "What do you want Malfoy?" A sexy 'NOT!' smirk crossed the young Malfoy's face and even though his words were soft they filled the Great Hall. Hermione frowned at Harry's hostility but said nothing. It was clear that Malfoy only had eyes for Harry.

"I would Like to talk with you Harry, alone" He cast a disapproving eye on the other two thirds of the Golden Trio.

"I don't think so-" Ron started off before a glare from Hermione silenced him.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of my friends" Harry replied, green eyes looking more like emeralds instead of their regular bottle green.

The other boy sighed, the hot air ruffled His bangs for a short second before he submitted to the smaller boy's wish 'He's so cute'

"Well Harry, "

"That's Potter to you Malfoy"

Draco chuckled a little under his breath. Harry's fiery nature would fit right in with his family. "Alright, Potter then. This isn't something you would want others to overhear" Draco drawled, glaring at the on lookers who had just glared back.

The entire Great Hall was leaning in to hear what the two enemies had to say. A few even had a few words of their own to add but were silenced when Hermione and Draco glared at them. Harry bit his lips, his privacy was one of the few things he valued but could he trust Malfoy?

Harry picked up his wand and cast a silencing charm around the four of them. "There, now we can talk privately"

Draco's silver eyes narrowed slightly but he gave the smaller male his way. Hermione and Ron looked smug as Harry smirked at him.

"Harry" the smaller male glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, Potter, will you do me the honour of becoming my bonded?"

HP&DM

Beta'd by the amazing Grandma or .


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cherry

Rating: 16 and up

Warnings: Slash, anti-trio, pro Malfoys, anti-Weasleys(sorta), Non-betaed, Creature-fic, AU, OoC

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or money making form own Harry Potter or any characters attached to that name they belong solely to their creator and publisher I just borrow them for fun.

Notes: "talking" 'Thinking'

HP&DM

The small bubble exploded with sound the rest of the Great Hall couldn't hear. By now the other students and even some of the professors had moved closer to the bubble in order to read the lips of those within. Those who could read lips, most noteworthy Severus Snape, chocked on their morning tea at Draco's brave words. He vaguely wondered if the day would end with him godson-less.

"Mal-" Before Harry could react to Draco's bizarre words, two hot tempered red heads jumped out of their seats to round on him. "GET AWAY FROM HARRY YOU LITTLE DEATH EATER FAGGOT!" Screamed Ginny, as she and her brother moved in front of the marked boy. Her shout was heard all over the Great Hall causing a small buzz to fill the Hall. She had learned to read lips early in life thinking the skill may come in handy. It was currently paying off in spades. Looks of disgust passed across many faces but they went unnoticed by the small group. Maybe it was because of the shock but no one noticed the way Draco's eyes flashed red for a nanosecond, no one that is, except Harry and he shivered but not with fear.

"Ms. Weasley, Language!" Professor McGonagall proclaimed, fixing her glasses and about to stand when Dumbledore held her back. "I am sure these children can sort this out themselves Minerva" He said softly, watching the proceedings with a trained eyes and loaded wand hand.

"Ron, Ginny I really think-" Harry started to say but was instantly cut off.

"Listen Weasley" Draco's eyes narrowed as he glared and faced the two red heads, particularly the female of the two who made it her business to attach herself to Harry's side. He tried to hold himself in check he really did but his mate was behind the two banes of his existence "Get out of my way or you will get hurt" Draco ground out. At least he didn't shred them like he wanted to.

"Ha! Without your two lackeys here to help you you're nothing Malfoy!" Ginny sneered, reaching for the Boy-wonder's hand, which only served to anger the blond more. After the end of the war in fifth year, most of the Slytherin in Draco's seventh year was reduced to fifty percent of its size. "Besides" She sniffed "We're not going to let you drag Harry into your freakishness" A small gasp came from a few of the Gryffindor students, the loudest of all from Hermione. Harry just stiffened, that word forcing him to see his adopted family in a way he never wanted to before.

A lesser man would have been succumbed to anger at this point, but Draco Malfoy was of a different creed and simply ignored the two and took a seat between Harry and Hermione, raising his hand and moving Harry's head so he would look him in the eyes. Looking back at him were shadowed eyes that made his heart melt. "Harry..." he whispered, rubbing a thumb down his cheek in order to sooth the distraught boy. Harry's eyes flickered at the touch but he remained frozen on the bench. Behind him Hermione inquired softly about Harry's health. The 'Boy-who-lived' just shook his head gently while Draco pulled him closer. He would deal with the weasel and weaselette later, right now his mate was distraught.

Harry's mind was capsized by the overload of information. Was it really possible for a family like the Weasley's to be so closed mined? 'She called him a freak, does that mean I -' Gasps Screams flew around the Great Hall as Malfoy's head snapped back. "GINNY, WHAT THE HELL?" Neville screamed, getting up to restrain the girl if it came to it.

The youngest Weasley was panting hard, arm outstretched, eyes in a rage. "DON'T TOUCH HIM" Draco's face was quickly turning red on the right side. Ron looked on, both anger and glee dancing in his eyes.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention with Filtch Ms. Weasley" Professor Snape's smooth baritone rang out over the now quiet and very aware Great Hall. Her head turned stiffly towards the staff table only to snap towards the front doors along with the rest of the Great Hall as one lone Ravenclaw first year entered the Hall. She gasped and quickly scurried to her seat where her friends made a space for her to disappear in.

"Weasley I don't fighthit girls but with you," Draco whispered, standing up and whipping out his wand. "I'll make an exception."

"Protego!"

"Tarantallegra!" Ron screamed(A spell that causes one's legs to dance wildly)

"Mr. Weasley, you now have a month's worth of detention with me for attacking a classmate unprovoked and have cost your house a hundred points for outlandish behaviour before classes have even begun." Mrs. Malfoy stated, lowering her wand as she pinned the redheaded boy with a furious stare. The Gryffindor table wailed, the year hadn't even begun yet and already they were in the red! It must be some Hogwarts record.

"WHAT! BUT MAL-"

"Ron just shut the bloody hell up!" Finally the slumbering lion, commonly referred to as Harry Potter, awoke and he was not happy. "You and Ginny already did enough damage, if I want to talk with Malfoy that's my choice which none of you are qualified to make!" He got up and unconsciously grabbed Draco's hand before leaving the Great Hall making the blonde very happy but shocking many people.

HP&DM

Halfway through his dramatic escape the 'Boy Who Lived' realised that he had brought along the Malfoy heir, who was giving him a sexy smirk. "Harry…" He started after they regained their breath and began to walk slowly towards Transfiguration Class "Are you alright?" Harry looked at Draco, he did feel a little better now that they were out of the Great Hall but why did Draco care? 'Could be that bonding thing he was talking about earlier'

"I'm fine Malfoy, what was that in there anyway?" Harry decided to turn the conversation away from his little breakdown; he didn't feel quite so comfortable talking about that yet, especially with Malfoy.

Draco smiled softly and the look transformed his face instantly. For a moment, Harry's lungs stopped working. "They were hurting you Harry, I had to do something"

"Potter."

"What?"

"It's Potter to you Malfoy. We're not friends" The scarred boy remarked, pulling to a stop in front of their class. A tiny voice in the back of his head told him he should listen to Hermione's advice. He noticed that he and Malfoy were the only ones there. "Well that would be a shame if we were only friends Potter" The blonde drawled, the flirtatious tone sending the hair on Harry's neck standing up. "Because I would hope that we could be more than friends,"

Harry blinked as Draco leaned against the wall and smirked at him. He vaguely got the impression that he was being hunted. 'Like a Serpent with a mouse', Draco moved closer to the Boy Hero. "What do you think about being my bonded? I promise to make you happy each and every day" He muttered, lifting the other boy's chin and willing him to see his sincerity.

"Listen Malfoy, just because I don't want Ron and Ginny speaking for me" Harry started, moving away from the taller boy, squashing the desire to be closer to him down. "Doesn't mean I want to be this bonded thing"

Draco stood up at his full height, his face a mask of seriousness "It's not a thing Harry, being bond mates is a very serious thing" He stated "I'm not asking you to say yes, just to consider me as an option for a bonded" He said, reaching out to Harry only to have him pull away.

"That's another thing Malfoy, I'm not gay" Harry happily ignored, the sadness that filled him when he pulled away from the blond. He moved closer towards the door as he spotted McGonagall heading towards them. "And I'll never bond with you" He whispered, just as McGonagall slipped into their sound range and opened the class door for the first class of the new school year.

Harry followed his head of house inside, trying to figure out where these odd mood swings were coming from, unaware of the youngest Malfoy's slowly sinking heart but very determined mind.

HP&DM

It had been one week since the Great Hall Incident and Gryffindor was pressed for house points. It was the first time since the Wizarding World's Hero had entered the school that Gryffindor was trailing behind in house points; as a result they were refusing to talk with the two who were responsible for their current position. Ginny and Ron were upset with their entire house and were giving the silent treatment to everyone, including Hermione. Ginny's nails, which were her second pride and joy had become nothing but dirty stumps on the end of her now pain racked hands while her brother was beginning to develop arthritis in his wrist while his tongue slowly became a slab of useless meat in his mouth.

For Harry it was hard seeing his adoptive family in such pain and the silent treatment he was receiving was not making him feel any better. He still stood by his words of not wanting anyone to assume anything on his behalf besides; he still had to work out the memories Ginny invoked when she called Draco Freakish. His sympathy and confusion were quickly washed away as the work began to pile up, not to mention a certain blonde Slytherin who seemed to have taken a liking to following him and reminding him of his proposition. If that were not enough, the elder Malfoys were also staring at him. He was so happy to wake up on Saturday and know that he didn't have to get down for breakfast at eight.

He rolled out of bed, reached for his wand and casted a tempus. It was already close to noon. The messy headed youth got up and groomed himself before heading down to the Hall for lunch. Hermione's words still echoed in his head. He frowned; Malfoy was a prat, why should he have to be nice to him. As soon as he set foot outside the Fat Lady's portrait he knew something was off. "Good morning Harry" A silky smooth voice whispered from behind him. His heart jumped into his throat and he screamed, "Stupefy!" Draco hit the ground quickly, he was getting a little to use to being hexed lately. "Malfoy get lost. I already told you I do not want to bond with you!" He shook slightly without knowing why as he moved off towards the Hall.

"Harry just think about it, at least allow me to court you and then you can decide whether or not you really want me leave." Malfoy pleaded, following after the boy. Damn he was tired and running after Harry was sapping the little strength he did have. 'It shouldn't be this fast'

"Malfoy, my house is divided, Ron and Ginny aren't speaking to me and everywhere I go people keep fucking whistling or cursing! Just go away!" They were close to the first floor now and Draco could feel the blood slowly fill his head at the quick descent. "Harry you don't even know me at least try-"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA TRY ANYTHING! DAMN IT MALFOY. SINCE YOU STARTED THIS ENTIRE CRAP I HAVEN'T HAD ANY PEACE!" Harry screamed, unaware of the small whimper he yanked out of the Malfoy heir. "BECAUSE OF YOU MY HOUSE LOST A HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS ON THE FIRST DAY! THE FIRST DAY! NOT TO MENTION THAT MY FRIENDS NO LONGER WANT TO BE AROUND ME SINCE YOU TOOK TO STALKING ME. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD I. DON'T. WANT. TO. FUCKING. BOND. WITH. YOU!" Harry then made his way to the Great Hall where its occupants were trying hard to not look like they were ease dropping. Draco fell against the wall grasping at his chest. His vision swam and his breath came out in harsh pants with a whimper he fell over.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, a furious scowl on his face while his eyes were stormy with rage. Soon Ron looked in his direction, stopping his inhalation of food to speak to his former friend.

"So you finally got rid of the Ferret" Ron said, tripping over his words a bit.

Harry nodded, his anger ebbing away now that his best friend was talking to him again. "Good" The Weasley gave his friend a smile and for once since that week started he was happy but in the life of Harry Potter things rarely stayed quiet for long. It took only five minutes for a Ravenclaw third year to run into the Hall, his breath coming out jagged, cheeks red while the rest of face was pale, screaming, "Malfoy's dead!"

HP&DM

Draco opened his eyes to a high vaulted stone ceiling. He slowly rose up from his bed, eyes burning from the influx of light in the room. He placed a hand over his chest and moved to swing his legs over the side of the bed before a voice cut him off. "Don't move" If he had been a weaker man he would have shrieked and ran off but instead he just took a breath. "Father what are you doing here?"

The older blonde, folded up his newspaper and gave his son his full attention. "It is customary for a parent to come visit their child whenever they have a heart attack." He glared at the boy but those who knew him would be able to see the softness hiding in the corners of his eyes. "You said you could handle this Draconis." He said, turning the conversation in a new direction. Draco knew by the use of his full name that his father was disappointed in him. "I can father it's just- He hates me, he hates me so much it hurts."

"Draco"

Both men looked towards the door as the sound of high heels clicking against a stone floor drew closer. Before he knew it, he was enveloped in warm hug as his mother's scent washed over him. "Mother, it's ok, I'm ok"

She sighed, letting go of her baby and taking a seat at his side. "Draco, you had me so worried this morning, when that third year rushed in screaming that you were dead my heart almost stopped." She carried a sad smile on her face as she remembered the way her husband took quick charge of the situation. "Please my son, allow us to help you?" Her heart sank as he shook his head. "It's not that I don't trust you and father, it's just that you both use highly unorthodox methods." He said; trying not to laugh at the last time they tried to help him. His mother frowned and his father chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Narcissa's waist and kissed her forehead to smooth out the forming wrinkles.

"But Draco there is no shame in asking for help" His mother said smoothly, kissing his forehead and making him wiggle under her attention. "But Father did not get any help courting you and I wish to have the same favour extended towards me"

His parents exchanged looks. Like other parents they were worried about their child and his condition just made it worse. Finally Lucius spoke "Draco, do realise that your body was what the muggles call 'Clinically Dead'?" The boy frowned, that… wasn't good. "Father why is it happening so fast I thought I would at least have a month." Lucius

"It must have something to do with being in such close range of Harry sweetie, a bond must of already been established and-"

"HARRY YOU SAID-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID RON! BUT IT'S MY FAULT MALFOY'S IN THE HOSPITAL WING!"

"BUT HARRY, HE'S JUST SOME SPOILED DEATH EATER WANNABE! HE'S PROBALY FAKING IT SO YOU WOULD VISIT HIM!"

The Malfoy family narrowed their collective eyes, if there was one family they did not like it was the Weasley family but unlike what most people think it was not a financial issue in the least. "Typical Gryffindors." Lucius muttered under his breath, mentally rolling his eyes. "Well son I see you have some visitors. We will be outside waiting in case they become a nuisance" His father stated, offering Narcissa his hand and helping her to her feet before heading out, ignoring the new arrivals and the less than pleasant mutters.

Hermione on the other hand could not ignore her friends' mutterings. "Ronald! Ginerva! Apologize right now! Can't you see their only child just had a heart attack?"

"Miss. Granger, we thank you for your concern but the comments of children hold no standing with us." Mrs. Malfoy said, her face a mask of coolness. "But Mrs- I mean Professor Malfoy, it's rather rude and I know that they were raised much better than this!" The frizzy headed girl countered, landing her boyfriend and his sister a sideways glare. "If it's all the same to you Ms. Granger we do not care" Replied the Malfoy patriarch before waltzing his wife out.

Harry moved to the bed where the blond sat, Madam Pomfrey had just busted into the room upon hearing the noise and having her charm go off, altering her to Draco's conscience state. She cast a few diagnostic spells and frowned when she realised one of her spells had been removed.

"Listen up all of you, Mr. Malfoy is not in the state for visitors so I suggest-"

"Actually," Draco began "I have to speak with Harry" The four Gryffndors looked at the Slytherin. Hermione cast knowing glances between Harry and Draco before wishing Harry luck and leaving.

"Fine we'll go. C'mon Gin" Ron muttered, following his girlfriend out of the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey continued to stare at the blond before saying in crisp clear voice. "Have it your way Mr. Malfoy but under no circumstances are you to push yourself." The mediwitch then left to fill out a few more forms in her office.

With no one in the room the two remained in silence. Draco spoke first. "Were you worried about me Harry?" His voice was soft. Not something Harry was use to attributing to the blond. "You sure think highly of yourself Malfoy" Harry answered determined not to look the other in the eye. "No, you just have a saving people thing"

Harry bristled; he did not have a "Saving People" thing. "Shut it Malfoy" Harry's cheeks dusted red and Draco laughed with a fleeting thought of 'So cute' running through his head. "Does your being here mean you accepted my proposal?"

"Malfoy-"

"Just here me out Harry, I cannot help what I feel or do" He said, reaching for Harry's Hand and kissing it much like a prince would a princess 'Except I'm no princess' Harry thought. "Is that why you had a heart attack Malfoy? Because I rejected you?"

"Yes and No. You were a part of it true but it's the bond we have reacting-"

"What bond? You better tell me or-"

At that point Draco began coughing, he held one hand to his chest and the other to his mouth. His parents rushed into the room in a flurry of robes followed by Madam Pomfrey who suggested that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' leave.

HP&DM

Monday came around too fast for the 'Boy Hero'. After what happened Saturday, with his outburst, the patching up and destruction of his relationship with Ron, The confrontation with the Malfoys and Draco's check-in to the Hospital wing; He couldn't help but play with his porridge, Ron wasn't speaking with him, Hermione was currently working on him, and Ginny decided that it would be prudent to make her move on Harry.

"Harry what's- Oh gods they let HIM out" Harry turned to the front of the Great Hall, eyes widening when he saw Draco Malfoy. It seems the days in the Hospital wing were not kind to him. His cheeks were sunken and his skin was an unhealthy pale colour. His hair was wild and seemed to curl at the base but it was his eyes and posture that seemed to take the hardest hits. He stood like a man just released from Azkaban and seemed to drag his feet as if heavy chains weighed them down but it was his eyes that held the biggest change. Those Grey eyes that were normally filled with some form of emotion; be it anger, surprise or mischief, were now nothing but lifeless sludge pools in the once handsome face.

The Hogwarts rumour mill began to churn as speculation, fantasy and even a grain of truth flew between mouthfuls of pumpkin juice and porridge. Harry couldn't believe this was what his former rival was reduced to. The only constant in his life was morphing into something strange and it unsettle him; badly. For some reason Harry felt strangely responsible for Malfoy jr.'s current state. Beside him, Ginny snorted, "A few nights without his designer pillows and he's a wreck, pathetic." Red hot fury flashed before Harry's vision for just an instant before disappearing. "Damn it Ginny don't be such a bitch, he almost died a few days ago" Interjected MacDonald, a third year student with a strong patent for charms. "Why are you defending him? He's done nothing but torment the entire school since he's set foot in it. If you ask me he had it coming."

The Boy Who Lived blinked. Where was all this hatred coming from? He tried to match up the image of Ginny now to the image of her five years ago and found that he couldn't. How could she- SNAP! The sound resonated throughout the Great Hall, on its heels the most tortured sound anyone had ever heard come from a living thing. The Slytherins moved around their leader, for it was him the sound was coming from. Each little snake was worried about their leader but made way for their Head of House and the boy's parents. Like a well oiled machine Malfoy Sr. waved his wand and a stretched formed of magic appeared below the injured boy.

"C'mon! We have to see if Draco's alright Ron" Hermione screamed, trying to pull the boy from his seat. He shrugged her off. "Well I don't want to see that git's face alright!"

"He's Head Boy! All prefects and Head girl should be at his side!"

"C'mon Mione Let's leave Ron to his bigotry and see if Draco's ok" The Head girl nodded as she dragged her friend through the crowd to get towards her comrade but before that she cast a boiling hex on her boyfriend, maybe that'll teach him.

The two Gryffindors made their way to the Slytherin table in a hurry. On the way they were blocked by the various Slytherin students who did not approve of Draco's hunting of the Gryffindor. Many of them believed that 'Saint Potter' and his cronies were going to hex the blond sooner or later. Before they could get farther were blocked by Harper and the Greengrass sisters who sneered at them and pushed them back. "Come to see your handiwork Potter" Harper sneered, Harry was about to argue but Hermione strode forward and flashed her Head Girl Badge. "Typical Gryffindor" Graham said, "Thinking they could get anywhere they feel like it"

"Step aside Graham" Harry said, drawing his wand. Graham drew his "With pleasure" Before any spells could be cast Harry noticed a flash of Platinum blond hair leaving the Hall. Judging from how high it was he deemed it to be Lucius Malfoy and turned quickly to leave. As he left Hermione fell into him and sent them both flying to the ground. The Slytherins laughed as they picked themselves up and followed the sixth and seventh year Slytherins to the infirmary.

HP&DM

Two days; it had been two days since Draco Malfoy was re-admitted into the Hospital wing. It brought out a new side of the Dark house that the rest of the school hadn't seen. They banned close together and no one; especially known Gryffindors, got close to the Hospital Wing without receiving a hex or curse from one of the four Slytherins on guards always there. It became a common sight to see Slytherins mulling around the Hospital Wing after the news that Draco broke both his legs got out. During this time Draco and Severus were experiencing similar feelings of pride. Their little snakes showing such house unity without one of their illustrious leaders to guide them into it not only earned them a few more house points, putting them in the lead, but also earned them the grudging respect of their peers.

On the morning of the third day Draco was deemed fit to leave his sterile prison and was allowed to attend classes but could not over exert himself as a result he was doing more of the theory work to make up for his inability to practice. He made his way towards Defence Against the Dark Arts class which was the first for the day. It hurt him so much to see the defeated look in his Father's eyes along with the worry that filled his mother's. His parents were always strong people and to see them such so much emotion outside of their home made him feel as bad as he did the daydead he clinically died. At the sound of footsteps he looked up, a small smile melting away the lingering pain in his legs as his messy headed love walked towards him. Well their class but who was keeping track?

"Malfoy," Harry, said, coming up to the blond "I see you're ok" Malfoy smiled at him and nodded "Yea, I'm ok at the moment. I could be better though" Draco ran his eyes up and down Harry's body in an obvious manner. To his credit Harry reigned in his blush. "Not this again Malfoy. The Slytherins are hexing me in class now because they think I hexed you"

"I know, aren't they cute – I mean- I'm very proud of them" Harry stared at Draco while the Malfoy heir spluttered. "Oh shut it Potter" Harry laughed "But I didn't say anything" Draco, glared at him and flicked his ear "Ow what was that for?" Draco whistled innocently, Harry frowned and flicked the other boy back. "Oi!" Harry laughed at Draco's slightly annoyed expression as he rubbed his ear. The Slytherin looked up, "See how happy I make you" He whispered "We can be so happy together"

At Draco's words, Harry felt his laughter subside. "Malfoy come on" He whined. Draco found it cute how he unconsciously pouted.

"Then please promise me you will consider it" He said, tucking Harry's hair out of his face or at least trying to, the other boy moved away before he could. "Sorry Malfoy, just this... thing we had here increases my Walking Target Ratio." Harry said before heading into the classroom behind his other classmates.

Class was in full swing and Professor Malfoy had the entire class group casting random spells, hexes and curses. Harry was panting, trying to pull forward the energy to cast the next spell, what was it again? "Mr. Potter, pay attention!" He muttered off a sorry before casting the next spell, eyes drifting to the Malfoy heir watching him move gracefully and quickly to the beat of their Professor's drum. Besides him, Ron was muttering a little too loudly for Zabini's taste because the boy just cast a tripping jinx on the ignorant red head.

"Oi! What th' hell Zabini?" Screamed the outraged Prefect, turning his wand on the other boy "You had that coming Weasely" Was the other boy's only reply.

"Ten points from Slytherin" It was one of the things Harry liked about Professor Malfoy, she was fair "Now the two of you get ba-"

"Professor there's something wrong with Draco, he looks like he can't breathe!" Su Li said, waving her hand in the air to get the Professor's attention.

Narcissa moved to her son's side, moving her wand to her left hand while casting wandless diagnostic spells on him. The class looked on in shock at the display. Not many people had the power to do wandless magic. He soon took in with a cough fit that ended with him coughing up blood. Narcissa tried to cast some more spells but they were repelled back at her. "Lucius." She whispered, dread growing in her as her son began to seize. "LUCIUS!" The students in the class moved aside, most wondering why she was calling for her husband. It was only when he showed up ten seconds later and rushed to her side they found out why. He got down on one knee and held his hands out over the now bloody boy. Draco whimpered then stilled; His breaths coming out in wheezes. Lucius put his hand on his son's chest and muttered a few words. Draco whined, head falling back as a soft white light surrounded him. He groaned, eyes struggling to remain open. Finally he calmed down his breathing heavy and loud in the silent class.

The Malfoy Head of House got up and turned towards the Wizarding World's Saviour. "Well Mr. Potter it seems that you have managed to bring my son to death's door" The entire class gasped at the bold proclamation. Harry flushed in anger, exclaiming madly "I didn't do anything!" The Malfoy head continued as if the young man had not spoken. "However it is also his fault he is in such a condition" The older blonde bent down, running his hand through his son's hair; he pursed his lips lightly as a few of the silvery strands fell out.

"Professor! Your son is hurt he should be in the infirmary" Hermione stated, appalled that they were still in the Defence classroom while one of her classmates died in front of her face. The two healthy Malfoys looked at each other before Lucius stated "My family and I are magical beings and in our species once the pursuit of a mate begins the courter can die if they have been denied their chosen mate"

The only bigger upset that could happen is if it came out that the Malfoys were Dumbledore's siblings. A train of gasps and mummers filled the class but they were drowned out in Harry's messy head. 'All this time… I've been killing him, and he didn't say a word' His emerald green eyes widened and tears began pooling in his eyes yet he didn't know why.

"Draco, your hair is falling out" Lucius muttered, knowing that his vain son would still fret over it. He couldn't help but feel responsible for his son's imminent demise; he should have been a better man, a better father.

"Noo… not my… hair" Came a weakened gargled reply. Finally Narcissa spoke "The only thing that can save him now is a mating between you two."

"It also very binding and can only be undone by death" Lucius said, checking his son every now and again and healing his internal organs.

"Isn't there some other way" They were out there before Harry could pull them back.

"Bastard!"

"Blooddy wanker!"

"Silence!" Both Malfoys roared, forcing the comments from becoming louder. "And to answer your question yes there is" They turned to their slowly dying son, his whimpers of pain breaking their hearts. "What is it? Does it involve blood?" Lucius' upper lip curled a little and thought, 'Are you trying to kill my son?'

"No it does not involve blood. All you have to do is accept a courtship proposal from him, sincerely. Otherwise he will most certainly die."

Potter moved to kneel on the other side of the dying boy. He swallowed nervously, thinking of all the things he knew about the boy below him. He remembered his smile and haunted eyes; he also remembered how he picked on Ginny and Ron mercilessly. "Go on Draco" He heard Professor Malfoy say. "Ask him"

Draco moved his hand weakly and without thinking Harry grabbed it. "Harry Potter" He whispered, eyes closing as he took a deep breath; before going into a coughing fit. When he calmed he continued but his voice was so soft the brunette had to lean in to hear. "Will you allow me the chance to court you?"

HP&DM

End notes: Phew! Done, a little longer than expected but sometimes these things run away from you. Thank you to all those who reviewed and gave me faith to continue this I hope you continue to read and review. Sorry this chapter is so late, please enjoy your day.

End Note2: MacDonald is a cannon character that was sorted into Hogwarts in 1994 I hold no claims to her. She belongs to JKR, Bloomsbury publishers and other associated publishers. Graham also does not belong to me and neither does Harper. They are both 3rd and 4th years respectively. Su Li is a Ravenclaw in Harry's year and does not belong to me. Oh and before I forget, Draco realized that he wanted Harry during his fifth year and as a result he had a year to get use to thinking of Harry as his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cherry

Rating: 16 and up

Warnings: **Slash, anti-trio, pro Malfoys, anti-Weasleys (sorta), Non-betaed, Creature-fic, AU, OoC, OC**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or money making form own Harry Potter or any characters attached to that name they belong solely to their creator and publisher I just borrow them for fun.

Notes: "talking" 'Thinking' _Parseltongue_

HP&DM

Lucius stared intently at the young wizard. He didn't have to be Trelawney to know that this was one of the boy's tougher challenges. His son's health: physically, mentally and emotionally; depended on a true emotional connection between the two. He turned his gazed back to his son; the boy's laboured breaths were like nails in his coffin. This kind of decomposition was not normal, not even in mates who had extended contact over years. "Have you come to a decision Mr. Potter?" The Malfoy scion didn't need to see his son to know that he was angry at him for forcing his mate to decide on the spot.

"Lucius please" His wife's magic washed over him, calming him down a little before the anger could flood his senses. He focused on breathing and keeping his magic intertwined with his son's, the less emotion passing through the better.

Harry bit his lower lip, grabbing at his hair ends. Malfoy was about the world's biggest prat, regardless of how nice he was being recently. He watched the other boy rasp for breath on the floor and bit his lip harder, tasting blood this time. _"Let me handle it"_ Harry looked up. 'What-' He suddenly felt his chest warming and happiness spreading through him. _"Just relax"._

The Boy Wonder took a deep breath and against his better judgement, listened to the voice. Soon the warm feeling was accompanied by a fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. His mouth opened in a small 'O' of surprise and a prickling feeling welled up in his eyes. Instantly, images of the kind things Draco did in the past as both a Prefect and recently Head Boy flooded his head. This new outlook made him wonder at his own blindness. 'I am really no different than Voldemort'

_"Remember when he helped that Hufflepuff first year last year."_ The soft hissing at his ear combined with the increasing emotions he suddenly felt brought tears to the brunette's eyes. He gripped his hand a little tighter only to relax them at a faint cracking sound and Draco's wince. He didn't notice how the Malfoys hovered over them both with expectant eyes.

Narcissa stared at the pain wracked body of her son, hoping that Harry would find some nice things about him that he could focus on for now. Her baby was one of the most important people in her life and she wasn't sure she could handle the loss. Panic began to rise in her until her husband discreetly slipped his hand in hers. Her only wish was for her son to have what she had with her own mate not a gruesome death at the hands of ignorance.

"Ha…rry" The young blonde still had his eyes closed but that did not stop him from feeling the tears that feel from his intended's eyes. "Don't… cr…y" He felt the boy above him shake before a single pain word left his lips. "Yes" The Malfoy heir sighed heavily, a small smile on his lips before slipping into sleep.

The class burst into an uproar as the Slytherin students screamed "Draco!" They couldn't believe the Golden Boy allowed Draco to die so easily and pulled out their Wands to start throwing Hexes.

"Harry how could you?" Hermione screamed, hand covering her mouth as she moved close to the Head Boy. She was getting ready to berate her friend when she noticed that Draco's chest rose and fell with every breath he took. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and moved to comfort Harry.

Screams continued to echo throughout the room before a well placed silencing charm by the Malfoy head imposed quiet on the room. "Mr. Potter, now that you've accepted we must head to the hospital wing" Lucius picked up his son, taking care to not disrupt the flow of magic between them. Harry sniffed and nodded; he gently squeezed the hand Hermione slipped in his and whispered, "Come with me?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course Harry" She hugged him and went to gather their bags.

Harry stood up and wiped his eyes only to find out that they were dry and his face was cleaned. Mrs. Malfoy winked at him. "Mr. Potter stop dragging your feet, you need to come as well." She said, "As for the rest of you, return to practicing your Spell work, starting from first year. I will return shortly." Harry walked quickly behind them, the warm feelings in his chest slowly fading.

Hermione tried to leave behind them, but it was hard to get past the rest of her classmates when The Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws started to hex her and the rest of the class jeered. At one point she was tripped up and Draco's bag went flying through the air. "Stop this at once!" She screamed, while holding Harry's bag close to her chest. She summoned Draco's bag when Millicent grabbed it from the air.

"What do you think you're doing Granger? Trying to steal Malfoy's things?" Millicent cast a fire cracker curse at her feet. Hermione jumped back and slammed into Goyle who pushed her into Crabbe. They chortled at her flushed face and moved aside as Blaise and Pansy stepped forward. "Good work Millicent" Blaise said, assuming Draco's position while he was away.

Hermione looked around and saw that the rest of her classmates were either arguing with Ron or pretending that she didn't exist. She fingered her wand; hoping that she didn't have to curse her classmates. She moved her hand in a complicated way before a blinding light filled the room. She ran, grabbing Draco's bag as she did so, and left the room while the rest were still rubbing their eyes and crying.

HP&DM

Harry struggled to keep up with the Malfoy's longer strides, even resorting to jogging at one point. He was completely unaware of what Hermione was going through at the moment but hoped she would get to them soon. By the time they got to the Hospital Wing Harry was ready to collapse, he watched Lucius place his son on the bed before turning to the boy hero. "Get in" Harry was sure his ears were playing tricks on him; surely the blonde's father didn't want him to get in bed with his son. "What's going on here?" Madam Pomfery asked, hustling into the infirmary and saving Harry the embarrassment of asking if he heard the elder Malfoy correctly. "My goodness" The medi witch whispered, eyes running over the Head Boy. His skin looked healthier than it had when they were in DADA but he still looked like a corpse. Already she had her wand in hand and prepared to cast her many diagnostic spells. She was halfway through her first spell when Mrs. Malfoy grabbed her hand.

"Can you please not cast any spells on my son" She asked, in such a way that it sounded like a statement more than a question. Madam Pomfrey looked offended "Mrs. Malfoy, your son is injured, and just the-" Lucius cut her off at this point "Our son will get better if Mr. Potter would get into bed with him." He didn't look away from his son, focusing on mending the rips he found present in his magical pathways. His forehead creased in concentration as he ran his hands over the places that were the most corrupted. The Medi-witch frowned and opened her mouth to retort before understanding dawned in her and her eyes widened. "You're magical beings!"

The two Malfoys hissed at her. "We ask that you do not say that too loudly" Narcissa said, eyes narrowing on the Medi-witch before she scanned the windows. The medi-witch nodded, biting her lip a little. "So Harry is your son's Mate" The Malfoy Matriarch nodded. "I won't say anything but you have seriously jeopardized your son's health by not informing the school of this." Lucius chukledchuckled and muttered something under his breath while Narcissa just shook her head.

While the two women talked, Harry moved towards the bed that housed the youngest Malfoy, "Draco, please be ok".

"Mr. Mal- I mean Assistant Professor Malfoy, Why did you bring me here, what do you want from me?" The older blonde looked at him from the corner of his eye. "We brought you here because it would help our son heal. Due to your ignorance he almost died and now, in this state he would need your magic to heal those wounds and stabilize, the closer the better." Harry was shocked and more than a little scared of getting into bed with Malfoy; he swallowed a little and moved towards the bed.

"Do I have to be in the bed?"

"Do you wish to be chained to his side for the next two months?"

The marked boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Are all Slytherins going to grow up to be snarky gits?'

HP&DM

Draco awoke to feel of a warm body next to his own. He rolled to his side and tossed an arm over the person, pulling them close before burying his head into the boy's neck. "Hmm… Harry" He licked his neck and nipped at it when his mate stiffened in his arms. He heard a giggle from across the room and looked up; Granger was sitting next to the bed, hiding a smile behind her hand.

The boy was tense in Draco's arms; He didn't respond at first but then said "Malfoy, take your arm of me" Draco just snuggled in closer and moaned out "It's nice here"

"Take your arm off me Malfoy or I'll hex it off" Harry replied, poking the offending appendage with his wand. Draco groaned but removed his arm anyway. "Are you this nice to every dying person you save?" Harry rolled his eyes. He was about to comment when Hermione cut him off.

"Good afternoon Malfoy,"

"Granger" Draco replied, lifting a hand to acknowledge her presence.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, watching Harry play with the sheets, oblivious to the hand stroking his side. She stifled a giggle. "I'm fine" Draco replied, "Though I could be better"

Harry spoke up at this point, "What was that bond you were telling me about earlier Malfoy"

"Harry we spoke about this," Harmione chided, "You should start calling him Draco" If Draco were a different man he probably would have kissed Granger for the help but instead he watched his mate interact with the witch.

Before the blonde could interject, Madam Pomfery came hustling in, wand in hand. "Oh Mr. Malfoy, you're awake that's good" She took notice of the lack of space between the two and sucked at her teeth. "This would not do" With a warning to Hermione and a wave of her wand the bed immediately resized allowing both to have their own separate side with a mound of pillows between them. Draco whined a little as her magic washed over him. "Oh, sorry love," She smiled at him but he was a little too nauseous to return the action.

"Now remember Mr. Malfoy, you shouldn't be trying anything with Harry while you are courting him" She waved her wand at him and he groaned in frustration, figures his father would get to her before he could. "Yes Madam Pomfrey" Harry smiled in content at that.

They lay in awkward silence, trying to focus on everything that wasn't the other person. Thankfully Hermione broke the silence. "Malfoy, What kind of creature are you?" She asked, staring at Draco who seemed Hell bent on getting over the pillows while Harry kept pushing them back over. "I went through my copy of 'Mindboggling Magical Creatures' but you haven't shown any signs of being either a Banshee, Nymph, Veela, -"

Draco, stopping trying to get to Harry and looked at Hermione pointedly, "That information is classified" He said, 'Not like you'll believe me anyway' He thought, reaching back over the pillow barrier and grabbing a handful of Harry's ass. The Boy Hero squeaked, though he would always say it was because his throat was dry, and smacked the other boy with a pillow.

"Why didn't you tell me I was killing you?" Harry asked after they had settled. A long silence filled the air after that, making Harry think that the blonde had gone off to sleep. He was startled out of his thoughts by the other boy's reply.

"It wouldn't have mattered." Draco took note of the way Hermione's eyes shined as she stored away the new information.

"Yes it would, I would have said yes then" Harry rolled his eyes though the other boy couldn't see it, he wondered how Draco would be the top boy in their year seven years running if he was that stupid.

"And I would have continued to and eventual died and you would blame yourself because you have a saving people thing"

"I do not have-"

"You know he's right Harry"

"Aren't you my friend? Shouldn't you be on my side?" Harry shouted at the girl, she smiled, "Not when he's right Harry. Remember first year when you just had to save Neville's Remembral?"

"Or second year; you made it your business to go and find out just what was going on with the chamber of secrets" Draco interjected

"And then there was third year where you were hunting for Sirius Black" Hermione continued, grinning at this point. Harry tossed a pillow at her leaving a hole in his barrier.

"Alright, fine!" He almost jumped out of his skin when an arm snaked around his waist.

Harry scowled and turned to lie on his back so he wouldn't have to look the smug faces in the eye. He thought about how his life had yet again taken a turn for the strange. He was now a candidate for mating with Draco Malfoy 'Next they'll be telling me I'm a magical being too' He sighed, poking the arm around his waist with his wand, more out of boredom than actual desire for it to move.

Hermione smiled at Harry's actions. 'He should at least give it a chance' She thought, 'Who knows, Malfoy may actually be good for him'

_"Stupid woman, how could she put pillows between us, he needs us"_ Harry ignored the voice; it had been saying weird things since his defence class. _'Go away'_ He hissed at it _"I can't do that Harry"_ Harry sucked his teeth and rolled over to face the pillows. 'I can't wait 'til this is all over.'

HP&DM

The boy who lived settled into bed with a happy sigh. It was the first time for two days he had been in his common room. As soon as he got back Ron was on his case and Ginny was fretting over him. She wanted to follow him to his room and "comfort" him but he managed to get rid of her on the stairs. He had to think about the new behaviour both the Weaselys and the Malfoys were exhibiting and with Ginny there he wouldn't be able to focus. Being Malfoy's nursemaid forced him to be away from his dorm it didn't make him exempt from his classes; though he had to miss some of his classes because Malfoy didn't take them. The only good thing about the arrangement was Harry seeing more of Hermione and more of how Malfoy acted through the day. _"Say Draco"_ Whined the annoying voice in his head. He groaned into the mattress, that voice wouldn't leave him alone for the life of him! If it would talk about something other than "Draco" maybe it wouldn't be so annoying.

"FATHER, BE RESONABLE!" Someone screamed.

The scared boy raised his head, 'Who-' _"Draco!"_ 'But who is he talking to?' Harry asked, hearing muffled voices from behind the door.

"I AM RESONABLE! THIS GOES AGAINST MY RIGHTS!" Draco screamed again.

Harry was out of his bed, wand in hand and a determination to get to the bottom of what was going on at the forefront of his mind. He almost fainted when his dorm room opened an inch in front of his face. Before him stood the Malfoy Patriarch and behind him, in a partial body bind was a disgruntled Draco Malfoy. _"Dray"_ Harry took in the sight of the younger blonde. In the two hours they were apart the blonde already had racoon eyes and his skin seemed to be tainted various shades of grey and green.

Without waiting to be invited in the Lucius stepped in and pushed his son in the speechless boy's arms. Harry stumbled a little and realised that Draco felt lighter than he appeared to be "Father this isn't necessary" He cried, trying to get up before a harsh glare from his father stopped him in his tracks. "Draconis" Both teenagers winced at the tone Lucius used. "Are you of legal age?" The blonde shook his head no before stuttering out a "No" when his father's eyes narrowed on him. "Good. Do you know what that means?"

"That you and mother are responsible for me until I become an adult"

"Exactly, and until such a time you have no say in what goes on in your life and you must do as I say. Now stay here"

The Malfoy Patriarch turned and left, leaving each terrified teen to themselves. So much for Harry's Malfoy free night.

HP&DM

The next morning Draco walked down to the breakfast table with a large smile on his face, to the trained eye. He sat between Pansy and Blaise, both of whom regarded Draco coolly as he began to take out food. "So... When exactly were you going to tell us that you are a magical being" Zabini asked, cutting straight to the heart of the matter. "Yes Draco, I thought we were your friends but it seems we aren't that trustworthy to you"

Draco smiled inwardly; he knew the two were already over it but just wanted to make him feel guilty. "Well dear Pansy, you never asked" He piled up a slice of toast with bacon and eggs before pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. She opened her mouth to retort but was drowned out by the sound of flapping wings.

Pansy and Blaise watched the tiny smile on Draco's face widen. They turned to each other, eyes locking as they traded ideas in the way most couples tend to do. Their eyes tracked their ringleader's across the Great Hall. Soon they found Harry Potter and his gang over at the Gryffindor table. They watched him as intently as Draco did until a school owl landed on the table nearly missing toppling over a kettle of hot water. Its package was plain and of medium size.

They watched as the boy hero and Granger checked it for any nasty surprises. After deeming it safe the boy hero started to strip the plain paper off the package. Next he opened the box while his fellow Gryffindors looked on. Finally he slipped his hand inside and pulled out a simple mirror with small wing-like features attached.

The two purebloods looked at their friend and wondered what exactly got into him to get the boy such a cheap gift. However the boy seemed to be smiling as Harry pulled out a slip of paper. He watched as the boy blushed at the note. He frowned when Granger grabbed it out of his future mate's hand and read it. A laugh almost burst out of his mouth when Granger began teasing Harry about the note. Before he returned to his meal, he looked at the staff table. His father had an amused look on his face while his mother had that sheen in her eyes that she got whenever she thought about her future grandkids.

Blaise and Pansy moved in closer to the blonde after the exchange. "Well…" after a few minutes without an answer Draco decided to elaborate "Is there any reason to your disrespect of my personal space?"

"Draco what the hell was that?" Blaise questioned, eyes narrowing.

"And don't try to deny that it was you who sent Potter that gift" Pansy continued before the boy could play dumb.

Draco just smirked, "Well Pansy I believe that was the future 'Mrs. Malfoy' receiving my gift" His friends were not amused. "Draco what the hell, you know that's not the way we do things" Hissed the black boy, discreetly casting a privacy ward around the three of them. At Zabini's cue Pansy pitched the hard question. "Draco, sweetie, what kind of creature are you? Why didn't you tell us?" Draco stiffened; he looked around and noticed that nothing seemed out of place. He moved his eyes over the staff table and caught his Father looking at him. "Later guys after classes" They both frowned at him but knew Draco was a… whatever he was of his words.

HP&DM

For one raven the day was completely odd; to say the least. He knew Malfoy "_Draco!"_ sent him the mirror along with the tacky note. 'Because as simple as you seem you still show things people miss.' After two weeks of being chased by an overzealous magical being, it was weird to not be able to even catch his eye; it seemed as if, in the space of one day, his deepest wish for the past week had come through. Though the lack of attention was getting to him, sometimes, he would feel eyes on the back of his neck during his potion class but turn to see the blonde hard at work. Other times he would see the blonde in a hallway and when he noticed him the Malfoy heir would make it his business to head in the opposite direction. _"Why is he avoiding us?"_ Harry was about to shrug before he realised how stupid that would look.

It was dinner time now and he had hardly seen the blonde longer than a minute and never alone. 'This courting thing must be getting to me' He walked into the Great Hall and took a seat on one side of Hermione. Ron was still ignoring him, he was mad that Ron was being so pigheaded and hoped he would come around soon. Ginny on the hand he wished was giving him the silent treatment. Since Malfoy left the Hospital wing she took to wearing provocative clothing around the common room and following him around, which just led to her and Ron fighting more.

Harry sighed, if that was the worst of it he would have been happy however the air in Hogwarts was heavy. Everywhere he went after he accepted Draco's proposal he was hexed and at one point accosted by a few muggleborns who thought his choice was... disgusting. At one point two Hufflepuffs had ended up doing detention with Hagrid for trying to curse him.

Harry sighed and began to dig into some Sheppard's Pie when Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. The entire population of the Great Hall suddenly became quite. "As you know, the current Minster of Magic has proposed the integration of Muggle Affairs into our society. This coming October shall be Muggle centred on various Muggle inventions and activities. As to what Hogwarts will be doing I'll leave that up to you to decide." He's twinkling blue eyes surveyed the room. Many of the muggle raised occupants began to whisper amount themselves until they noticed that Dumbledore was once again waiting for quiet. "Tomorrow a box will be placed outside the Great Hall for you to submit your ideas. Thank you all, you may now return to your dinner" The Head Master once again took his seat and turned to speak with The Gryffindor Head of House.

Excited chatter filled the Hall once again, as everyone began to wonder what would happen come October. This news did nothing to quell Harry's sorrow. He remember last year at the Muggle Affairs event at the school when Ron's dad, with Harry's and Hermione's help, had done some research and sent them a few pieces of information on the Muggle World along with Muggle devices. Harry sighed, poking his meshed Sheppard's Pie with his fork.

The only thing that brought Harry out of his self-pity was the sight of two tall, twin blondes striding purposely towards the staff table. This would not have been odd had the two not been wearing what looked to be designer muggle suits and shoes, without robes. They both had shaggy medium length hair, pointy noses and strong jaws. _"Don't forget cute butts"_ Harry happily ignored the annoying voice. Upon closer inspection, Harry's eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped. One of them was the stranger from the Hogwarts Express. _"Apparently they had this planned"_ Harry was too shocked to say anything.

He watched as they walked up to the staff table and bowed to the Headmaster before moving on to the Malfoys and bowing to them. "Good night father, mother" They said, holding up their heads to look at their parents. The Malfoys looked at the two before replying "Good night sons"

HP&DM

End Notes: Another chapter done. Now if you remember what Dumbledore said please vote for what you would like to see if less than five people vote for one thing then I would just find something. Many thanks for the reviews they keep me in the mind for writing though circumstances keep me from typing. I wanted to insert their species in here but it seemed too awkward. Please enjoy your evening.

End Note2: Yay! We have found out the stranger! Thank god...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cherry

Rating: 16 and up

Warnings: **Slash, anti-trio, pro Malfoys, anti-Weasleys (sorta), Non-betaed, Creature-fic, AU, OoC, OCs**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or money making form own Harry Potter or any characters attached to that name they belong solely to their creator and publisher I just borrow them for fun.

Notes: "talking" 'Thinking' _Parseltongue_

HP&DM

"How are you two?" Narcissa inquired, rising from her seat to embrace her two sons. They both grinned, hugging her back. She was a head below them both but they seemed to shrink around her. "We are well, how are you and father?" The Malfoy matriarch smiled and wondered if her sons will ever out grow that tendency. "Your mother and I are fine" Boomed the smooth baritone of the Malfoy Patriarch "But I wonder what brings the two of you here?"

The two showed more emotion on their face than any other known Malfoy. "We heard that a joyous occasion is on the horizon and that our brother has found his mate" They said, extending their arms in a grandiose fashion. Hogwarts was suddenly quiet allowing the twins speech to carry to every student. "No wonder they're so cute" Parvati said. Harry was too shocked to really think of anything besides the currently unfolding events in front of them. The Malfoy patriarch and his mate barely stopped themselves from rolling their eyes. The twins moved as one towards the Slytherin table and their "brother", who was currently the only one that seemed unaffected by their presence.

The blond made it his business to continue cutting his food, ignoring Pansy's restless foot kicking him. All of Hogwarts looked at the three of them interact in silence "Good night brother" Draco stood up and turned to acknowledge the two. "Brother. Brother. Good night" His face was an emotionless mask. They both managed to squeeze onto the bench on either side of him, causing Pansy and Blaise to glare at them out of the corner of their eyes. "So Dray-"

"Don't call me that"

The two conveniently ignored him and continued. "Who's the lucky lady? Is it her?" They turned and shook their eyebrows at some random Slytherin fifth year who lost the fight with her blush. Draco refused to play into their hands and kept his silence. Their brother's silence didn't deter them as they continued to point out random girls for the next ten minutes, using bold gestures which had most of the great hall in giggling behind their hands. "You know what?" They both exclaimed, getting up suddenly "You're no fun"

The Slytherin table looked appalled while the rest of the Great hall burst into laughter. Draco put his face in his hands and groaned; Blaise and Pansy patted his shoulders in comfort. On the staff table, Snape was grilling Lucius about his twin sons while Lucius was trying to ignore him; however, Narisscia was proud enough of her children to indulge the potions master. "Our sons are quite the mischief makers Severus, you should be for warned that they like to tease people they like and they have heard so much about you already." She said with a smile. As impossible as it seems, Severus paled. Lucius laughed at his friend and muttered about cats and curiosity.

The twins made their way towards the Gryffindor table, quiet aware that their parents were tracking their movements. They moved behind the Golden trio, causing all conversations to stop in favour of loud whispers. Without any warning the bench suddenly expanded on either side of Harry, causing the small boy to shiver. The two Malfoys took a seat on either side of him. "Umm…" Harry started up but what blocked out by Hermione.

"Excuse me but you can't just sit here while we're in the middle of a conversation. It's rude!" The bushy headed girl exclaimed, giving the two newcomers her best "Admit-you're-wrong" look. The twins looked at each other, then focused their attention on her "What's your name?" The muggle-born witch seemed to puff out a bit when she answered "I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl and you are?"

"Ooooh You invented Spunk"

"It's S.P.E.W."

"Whatever"

They turned back towards Harry who was trying to leave his seat; they put a hand on each shoulder to hold him in place. "So Harry… What's it like being our little brother's girlfriend?" Harry's face turned bright red and he began to shake while a few gasps sounded around him. Someone muttered something obscene and found their mouth sealed shut. The Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at the twins who just smiled. "Did you do that?" Harry asked, after Jimmy Peakes got up and left the table in rush. The two cocked their heads to the side and then grinned; it seemed more malevolent than before. "Us? Why would we? More importantly how could we, we haven't drawn a wand since we got here"

The great hall remained quiet and Harry suddenly remembered a complaint he had yet to voice. "I'm not Malfoy's girlfriend! I'm not even a girl" The Malfoy twins glanced at the staff table and noticed that their mother was missing. "Of course you're not Dad's girlfriend, I don't think you would have survived that announcement if you were." They took a business card out and handed it to Harry. "If you need anything just owl us, yea?" They smiled and winked at him as their mother appeared behind them.

"Good night Mr. Potter," She said, grabbing each of her sons by the arm. "Hello Mother" She made it a point to ignore them both. "Forgive my sons; I hope they didn't bother you. One look at them suddenly reminded Harry of Molly Weasely and her twin sons and he almost felt sorry for them. He shook his head and watched as she guided them out of their seat and shepherded them out of the Great Hall.

HP&DM

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU? YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Draco screamed and lunged for the twins before his father pulled him back. It was well past dinner time and the Malfoys were finally getting around to their family reunion. "Draco control yourself" His father stated, tossing him into the couch with such force that both the couch and Draco went head over heels. "DAD THIS ISN'T FAIR, THEY ALWAYS PULL THIS CRAP!" Draco pushed over the couch and sprang at his brothers, they moved aside, allowing him to fall between the space they left behind. Next they kneed him in the stomach before pushing him back.

"Listen you little twit just because you're not man enough to mark him yet-"

"Mark him? Like you two are ones to talk?"

"Matata, Innokentiy, leave your brother alone, and Draco sit down." Narcissa, coolly remarked from across the room. She eyed her mate and he nodded putting up a barrier to keep out sound and prying eyes. "The both of you have to rectify this quickly" Matata and Innokentiy had the decency to blush and look ashamed. Draco snarled at them both, eyes tainting red. He jumped out of his angry filled haze when his father's reptilian tail came down hard on the ground, the twins jumped back and Narcissa sipped at a cup of tea.

"What you two did tonight was unforgivable, propositioning your brother's mate whether you meant to or not is cause for you to be disowned"

"No! Dad-"

"Yes! Maybe this will help find your red headed _wenches!_" Draco practically danced with glee before a powerful smack landed on his right cheek. His mother's gaze was as hard as steel and her mouth was set in a thin line. He was stunned, he could barely process seeing his dad trying to control his brothers before he snarled, making everyone take a seat. "Draco they are your brothers and no matter their stupidity you WILL respect them." His Father glared at the two who were more focused on trying to evaporate Draco with their eyes.

Soon their mother moved to stand by their father. "Matata, Innokentiy, tomorrow you will apologize to Harry and make yourselves scarce. Is that understood?" Their jaws locked as the struggled to keep their peace on the matter. "Now Draco," She said, turning to her youngest "You will go back to your dorms and forget this."

"WHAT? BUT-"

"YOU WILL DO AS YOUR MOTHER SAYS"

Draco got up, back straight as he tried to leave with some dignity intact. When he reached the door he bid his family good night and left.

HP&DM

Draco snarled as he entered the Slytherin common room. He struck terror into some of the fifth years that looked too closely at him. Crabbe and Goyle were on the other side of the common room bullying a few students out of their sweets who weren't having it. It was rather late and the only people still in the common room were a few seventh years who were trying to finish their homework and the odd fifth and fourth years. He walked past a seemingly empty couch and whispered; "The two of you can stop hiding now" Pansy and Blaise appeared on either end of the couch leaving Draco to sit in the middle. The Blond took a seat between them as Pansy set up a silencing charm and a complicated looking Glamour. "So Draco…" Are you going to tell us about what happened at breakfast? What's with the tacky gift?"

Draco just sighed and wondered why he thought it was a good idea to seek out his friends. "Pansy I'm tired can't this wait?"

"No way. I want to know what's going on and you know it's highly unfashionable to not be in the loop"

"Pansy, leave Draco alone. So mate when are you going to tell us what kind of Magical creature you are?" Blaise interrupted, changing the very air around the conversation. "Will the two you give me thinking space if I do this" They nodded, winking at each other when Draco closed his eyes.

"Fine. We'll go to my rooms and I'll tell you about it" Draco replied, getting up quickly and heading off to the Head Boy Chambers. When they reached a portrait of a scowling leprechaun the Head Boy muttered "Bloody Death" Neither of his companions noticed it when he placed a charm on his doorway.

"So what do you want?" He asked, taking off his tie and robes. "Tell us what kind of creature you are" Blaise said, ignoring Pansy's cold look. The blond looked both his friends in the eye. For as long as he has known them they have done nothing to prove their disloyalty. He knew he could trust them. "First you most know that no one; NO ONE can know about this" They nodded each taking a seat in a single-seat chair "I'm a Demon" He said at last, eyeing them for any signs of terror.

"Draco if you didn't want to tell us that fine, but don't lie to us" Pansy cooed, giving the blond a patronizing look.

"I'm telling the truth, I am a demon, you can bind me to an unbreakable vow if you want to make sure" The blond held out his hand giving the pug faced girl a scathing look.

"WHAT? That's impossible! There're no such things as demons" Blaise jumped up and backed away from him. The Dark skinned boy whipped out his wand and pointed it at his friend. Pansy cast a petrifying spell on the boy and continued to look at Draco. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I thought we agreed if I answered your question you will leave me alone"

"I lied, now will you answer my question"

"Well I guess this is the best time to tell you about the impotency and infertility charms on you both" Draco's lip curled a little at the outraged look on Pansy's face. "How could you!" She screamed, training her wand on the still demon. She held her stomach tightly. He looked her in the eye "As long as you keep what is said in this room tonight a secret then it wouldn't take affect" He continued to watch the girl, who's knees went weak and sank to the ground. "Whenever you're ready to listen" He said, waving his wand and freeing the Angelo-African. "I'll tell you everything"

HP&DM

It was pretty late, almost 11 O' Clock when Draco left the Slytherin Common room. He made his way to the Gryffindor common room where he waited until Granger and Harry came into view. Hermione greeted him politely while Harry sighed and said hello. Draco had to hold himself back, he didn't want to force himself on the boy but he couldn't help wanting to hug him.

He followed the two Gryffindors into the tower, ignoring the stares from the other Gryffindors he went up to the dormitory with his future mate and got ready for bed. He turned his back on harry and allowed him to change while he readied his clothes for the next day. He thought about what his parents told him about the Compound and how they handled courtships there. He if they lived there he wouldn't be in Harry's presence without at least two guides. When Harry was done changing, he stripped down to his underwear and got into bed behind his mate. Ron burst into the room making as much noise as possible and disturbing the other three boys who were just about to fall asleep.

"Ron! You git, some of us are trying to sleep here!" Seamus screamed, pulling his pillow over his head. "Shut your gob Finnegan!" Ron replied, getting into bed when he noticed Malfoy curled up behind Harry. "What you still doing here you ponce?" He growled, eyeing Harry and Draco. "Spending time with my mate" Draco replied, hugging Harry close and making to lick his neck. "Let go of me Malfoy!"Harry said, pushing the other boy away.

"Stop trying to make everyone a faggot like you." He sneered, "And put on some clothes no one wants to see you!"

"Shut up Ron, you're the only one with the problem" Neville complained, tossing his pillow at the ginger. He snarled and turned to get ready for bed. Draco smirked; he couldn't resist such a sweet opportunity to tease the red head. "I would be ashamed to be seen too, if I had nothing to brag about."

The dorm fell quiet, even Harry who was poking Draco in the side stopped moving after that comment. Ron's ears were red. "Ooooooh, little brother" twin voices floated down from the ceiling. "Baiting Weasley now? Never knew you had it in you" Out of nowhere Matata and Innokentiy appeared "but then again it was no contest really."

The Gryffindors watched the Malfoy twins fall to the ground and stalk towards Harry's bed. Ron screamed, "I do have something to brag about! Hermione says -" He didn't get a chance to finish when the Malfoys started laughing. "Don't even finish that sentence 'cause we already know you're a virgin Weasley" Ron's face paled, then turned red and then turned green.

The entire boy's dorm cracked up laughing, drowning out Ron's protest without even trying. Almost all of them were crying from laughing so hard as soon as the ginger boy fell silent. It didn't last long when the blond Slytherin started coughing. He hacked and wheezed and doubled over trying to catch his breath. The room was quiet as the twins rushed to their brother's side. Harry moved over to make space for them. _"We have to make sure he's ok Harry don't just sit there!"_

Matata pulled a bottle out of his pocket and Innokentiy cast a few silencing spells on the bed. His brother gave him the potion and he shook. "Mom wanted us to give this to you before we leave" Innokentiy said, rubbing his younger brother's back as he rode out the last coughs. Matata turned to Harry who just sat watching with the rest of Gryffindor while Ron screamed at the bed. Judging from the lack of reaction someone had cast a silencing charm on him. He took out a small bag from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Give one to Draco in the morning, yea?" he whispered, "He has really fragile health and what just happened with him dying and everything made it worse." Harry swallowed; he couldn't help but hold himself responsible. "Alright" He took the bag.

"Thanks sis," They said, getting off the bed and removing the silencing charms. "I'm not a girl!" He stated, glaring at the two. "Tomatoes, Tomahtoes" they replied before jumping out the window and into the night, leaving the seventh year Gryffindor boys more confused than ever.

HP&DM

Harry awoke the next morning with the feeling of have the best sleep of his life. He got out of bed and stretched; his body felt lighter and somehow stress free. He took a bath and when he came out Ron was still ignoring him. Harry headed down to the Great Hall suddenly craving a nice thick side of bacon. When he got there, he noticed that Draco 'Malfoy' _Dray_seemed to be isolated from the rest of his usual group.

He took a seat next to Hermione, who was already studying for their end of term exams. "Morning 'Mione" He plopped down and started looking for some meat anything. "Morning Harry" Two deep voices whispered from behind him. The Boy-Who-Lived nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. "Relax Harry" The one on the left said, as he and his brother took a seat next the boy.

Harry struggled to catch his breath trying not to jump up and run into - 'Bloody hell no' _Why not? He'll __protect us. _- Harry ignored the voice in favour of keeping an eye on the Malfoys, more specifically the youngest Malfoy. "We're sorry for our rude behaviour last night and wish to apologize." Said the twin on his right "We also want to offer our services to you if you need any information about what's going on; By the way I'm Innokentiy"

"And I'm Matata"

Harry gave the two a scrutinizing look. They seemed to be sincere but he wasn't sure. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the quick closing of a book before Hermione's voice filled his ears. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell us what kind of creature you are. You see, I've been doing some research and I've come to the conclusions that… wait a second I have my notes right… Here!" She pulled a large bundle of scrolls out of her satchel opening a smaller one to reveal a list of creatures and characteristics that are easily spotted and whether or not they fit the Malfoys character traits. "As I was saying, I assumed that you could most possibly be either a Veela or Ice Fey. However-"

"Shut up"

Hermione blinked, it was the first time Harry had seen her stop mid-lecture without anyone having to raise their voice (Anyone besides Snape that is). "Excuse me?" Her voice was a shrill shriek; her face turning a little pale. Matata turned towards her and said "You talk way too much, we didn't even speak to you yet you feel the need to include yourself. Besides, we don't deal with your kind"

Hermione's eyes widened and started to well up with tears but she managed to scowl at them. "What do you mean by my kind? Muggle-borns?"

"You're misunderstanding us girl. We have nothing against muggle-borns just Grangers" They turned back to Harry, ignoring the sound of a bag being hastily packed and a girl running away. Harry got up, glaring at the two twins before leaving. They both sighed, wondering how badly their punishment would be this time.

HP&DM

Harry chased the Bushy headed girl down several corridors before he managed to catch her just before the Transfiguration classroom. "Hermione! Wait, wait up!" The Head girl turned a sharp corner and fell, her bag flying from her grip as her utensils scattered about and her inkpots broke. A heart rendering sob was ripped from her lips as Harry bent above her and pulled her into his lap. "Hermione, it's ok, it's ok 'Mione" Harry cooed, rubbing her back while trying to think of how best to make the twins pay. _Those little bastards_

He sat while Hermione's tears turned to whimpers and sniffs. "Wanna talk about it" Harry asked, offering Hermione his transfigured handkerchief, she took it and blew her nose. "It's silly Harry and besides it's almost time for classes to start" She stood up with Harry's help, dusting off her clothes and with a swish of her wand packed her bag. Harry didn't push the girl but eyed her carefully; he somehow felt that the roles were reversed. "Let's go Har-"

The bushy headed youth ran smack into the two guys who had sent her into tears. "Hello again," They said, faces blank without much emotion. "What do you two want?" Harry spat, moving between Hermione and the two. They sighed and walked around him. Hermione glared through red eyes and stood her ground "We're sorry for insulting you like that" Said Matata, keeping a respectful distance. "Yes, we were raised better and hope that even if you don't forgive us that you do not hold our behaviour towards you on our brother." Innokentiy continued, also keeping his distance. It was obvious that they were sincere in their request which soften Hermione a bit. "I'll-I'll think about it" She said, moving to Harry and heading off to Transfiguration.

"ARGH! YOU TWO AGAIN! Why can't you just roll under a rock and die?"

"Now Dray-Dray" Draco interrupted by letting out a loud hiss "If we don't make your life a living hell who would" Draco snarled and moved towards his intended, his brothers in tow.

HP&DM

End Notes: Writer's block is a pain in the ass. Please enjoy this chapter as well as your day. By the way, it will be another two chapters before Draco really needs to work for Harry's love. Below is information I thought you might like to know.

Rules of Courtship:

1. Approach the submissive with a request to court them, do not under any circumstances touch or make sexual advances towards the submissive or forfeit your life.  
>2. If the courtship is accepted, the dominant is not allowed to be alone with the submissive unless a member from both families are present. They are to show how well they know their chosen mate by sending them symbolic gifts that represent various aspects of them. If the submissive feels that they are close to the dominant then they can move on to step three. During this time the dominant is allowed to kill other dominants that are courting the submissive.<br>3. During the third phase of courtship the dominant and submissive are to spend time in the other's home and acquire the approval their family. If six months have passed and approval is not gained then the courtship is annulled.  
>4. After the approval of both families has been attained the mating ceremony can take place. During the mating ceremony the submissive has one last chance to escape the mating if they change their mind. From sun down to sun up the next day, the dominant will chase the submissive in an attempt to catch them. The chase will end if the sun comes up before the submissive is caught, the dominant catches the submissive or the submissive kills the dominant.<p>

End Note2: For anyone who is wondering, in demon society, children are given names they would grow into. Innokentiy- Harmless, innocent. Matata - Causes worry.

To be honest, I completely forgot about this chapter. Sorry.


End file.
